Oh baby, baby!
by La Vi3 bOh3M3
Summary: Mimi gives birth in the presence of her friends! Oneshot, kinda shortish. Please read and review!


**AN:** Alright, if you read, PLEASE review. Good or bad. Also, for those of you reading my other story _Accidental Future_ and have been waiting for an update, I promise it's coming soon. It just been Passover and I havent been able to write. But yeah, expect an update on that soon!

**Disclaimer:** Jonathan Larson was pure genius.  
Only the baby is mine.

* * *

An excruciating pain pulsed thru Mimi Marquez's lower body. She grunted and struggled, pushing with all her strength.

It was a bright Wednesday afternoon and the sun shone brightly thru the dirty loft windows. The 6 friends were gathered for the birth of baby Davis-Marquez. Mimi was perched on the bed, with Roger and Angel her sides. Joanne had been elected to deliver the baby. They couldn't pay for hospital fees, and the only other option was Maureen. Roger had vetoed that idea almost instantly, joking that she would probably drop the baby or something. So, Joanne was positioned at her friend's feet. Towels, blankets, and hot water at the ready. Mark, Collins, and Maureen were waiting anxiously in the living room.

"Alright Meems, a couple more pushes and you'll have a baby." Joanne coached.

"I...c-cant!" Mimi cried out in utter pain. Tears stained her dark skin, and her hair was matted to her forehead.

'Yes." Roger whispered. "Yes baby, you can!" he wiped sweat from her face with a wet cloth and kissed her forehead.

"On the count of three I want a push!" Joanne cried, her hands in between Mimi's open legs. "One! Two! Three!"

Mimi arched her back and pushed, using all her body strength. A piercing scream escaped her dry lips.

* * *

"That doesn't sound too good!" Mark fiddled nervously with his camera.

"Don't worry man." Collins patted his arm, comfortingly. "She's fine. She has Roger and Angel and Joanne."

"I still don't understand why Joanne gets to be in there and I don't!" Maureen whined, pouting her bright red lips.

Mark looked up from his camera and gave her a you-gotta-be-kidding look. "Because she's delivering the damn baby, Maureen."

Collins sat back on the ratty couch and smirked, watching the two of them argue. He could understand. Everyone was a bundle of nerves while they waited for to Mimi deliver her baby. There was always the chance the child would have HIV and or Mimi could even die in childbirth. The thoughts were all quite scary, but no one let those thoughts cross their lips.

"Come on guys. Just chill out. It should be over soon." Collins said.

Maureen rolled her eyes and sat back. She pulled at her curls and tapped her foot impatiently. "Fine." She huffed, "Whatever."

Pure Drama Queen.

* * *

"Come on, Mimi-Chica. You can do this." Angel squeezed her best friends hand, reassuringly.

Mimi was too preoccupied to even take notice of Angel's comment. Instead, she was focused on her breathing. As another contraction ripped thru her body, and bit down on her lip and pushed again.

"It'll all be over soon!" Roger said. "Push baby, push!"

"Shut the hell up!" Mimi screamed, "It's easy for you to say!

Roger stepped back a step, looking hurt. Joanne caught his pout and grinned. "Don't worry Rog, this is normal. Don't take it personally." She looked back down

Mimi continued to screech and howl as she pushed her hardest. "Shit! This hurts!" I'm never doing this again!" Was some of her few choice words.

After another 10 minutes of horrible pain and struggling, Joanne called out to Mimi. 'Okay, this is it. I promise. I can see the baby's head and shoulders." She said. "One more big push."

"You better not be lying to me."

Joanne grinned. "Go Meems. Push!"

And she did. Screams filled the room again and her boyfriend and best friend tried their best to comfort Mimi. She had never felt this much pain in her life. It felt as if her insides were falling out.

And then...it was over.

Another tiny cry filled the room and Joanne picked up a tiny bundle from between Mimi's legs. She did the normal procedure of cleaning the baby quickly and wrapped it in a blanket.

Holding out the shrieking bundle to the new parents she said, "Congratulations. You now have a beautiful baby girl."

Tears filled Roger's eyes as he held open his hands and accepted his new daughter. Mimi laughed as she looked down and saw their creation. "Look" she whispered in Roger's ear. "Look what we did."

Baby Josie Mariah was the most beautiful thing Mimi had ever seen in her life. She had big brown eyes like her mommy, and silky blonde curls like her daddy. She was tiny. And delicate and a true joy in her parents hearts. She was a mere 10 minutes old when the rest of the Bohemians burst into the bedroom.

"Ooohh lemmi see!" Maureen bounced in. "Lemmi see the baby!"

Mark followed close behind, his camera rolling. "June 5th, 1992, 3:12 p.m, Eastern Standard Time. Close on Mimi and Roger's new baby girl."

Mimi grinned proudly and Roger wrapped his arm protectively around his girlfriend and new child.

"Meems! Congratulations!" Maureen cried, pushing thru trying to get a good look at the baby.

"Easy Mo, she's only 15 minutes old, for crying out loud!" Roger rolled his eyes. Maureen simply ignored Roger and glanced down at the baby. Her eyes widened and she grinned. "Oh my god! She's absolutely adorable!" Maureen gave the baby her pinky finger to tug on as she looked up at Mimi. "I cannot wait to baby-sit! Now, what's her name?"

"Josie Mariah Davis-Marquez."

"Beautiful!" Joanne murmured from her spot at the corner of the bed. "Congratulations you guys, she really is adorable."

"Thank you so much for helping to bring her into this world." Mimi responded, smiling.

Joanne simply nodded. Angel and Collins stepped up to Mimi and Roger to congratulate the proud parents and get a good look at baby Josie. Mark had his camera practically glued to his face as he recorded the new addition to the family.

"Alright everybody." Joanne, always the practical one, called out, "Lets go and give the new family some time alone."

"Aww! But I don't wanna go, Jo! Why such a party pooper?" Maureen cried, admiring the baby.

"Maureen, don't worry." Mimi's eyes twinkled. "You'll have plenty of time to baby-sit Josie, and I promise you'll be the first one I call if I need help or babysitting, alright?"

"Oh, alright." Maureen sighed. She bent down to kiss the baby on the cheek. Baby Josie gurgled at her touch.

"Heh! She likes me!" Maureen called over her shoulder as she bounded out the door.

Mark lowered his camera and rolled his eyes at the drama queen. "Goodbye guys, congrats again. She's beautiful."

The other bohemians followed suit, offering help and congrats and good luck's as they exited the bedroom, leaving Mimi sitting up in bed, Baby Josie resting comfortably in her arms and Roger at their side. The sun shone down on the new family.

The future sure promised to be a bright one.

* * *

**AN:** Yay! So please please review guys. Also I'm thinking maybe I should continue this instead of making it just a oneshot? You tell me.


End file.
